Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for screen privacy and more particularly to selectively obscuring content being displayed from certain viewing angles.
Related Art
As society has become more dependent on computer devices to perform everyday tasks, a desire for screen privacy has developed. People want to view information on their computer devices in public areas without the worry of someone else being able to also view the information. One solution that was developed for this problem is a film that, when placed over a screen, limits the viewing angle for the screen. The film prevents light emitted from the screen to be viewed passed a certain angle. However, the film is not adjustable in any manner. These films do not allow a user to choose what parts of the covered screen can be viewed from certain viewing angles and when the covered screen can be viewed past certain viewing angles. Additionally, the film is set to a fixed viewing angle that is not adjustable. Furthermore, the film is only capable of shortening the viewing angle at preset directions. Another drawback is that the films are not perfectly transparent. As a result, the display is dimmed because some of the light from the screen is absorbed by the film.
It would be beneficial for a system and method that implements screen privacy that allows for selectively changing the viewing angle for certain areas of a display in certain directions and/or capable of independently adjusting the viewing angle for multiple viewing directions (e.g. up, down, left, and right). For example, it would be beneficial to have a display that can be adjusted to widen or shorten the viewing angle such that several individuals in close proximity are able to view the contents being displayed while preventing individuals at more obtuse angles from viewing the contents. It would also be beneficial for a system that would allow for shortening or widening the viewing angle for one or more directions, e.g. allowing someone directly above or left of the screen to view contents of the display but not someone to the right side or below. In this manner, the display device would effectively direct images in a certain direction for viewing. It would also be desirable if the above desired features could be implemented as remotely and/or automatically controlled. It would also be advantageous if these features could be achieved without dimming the display to viewers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.